Clear To My Eyes
by ShirosakiKagura
Summary: Ichigo is left blind after an accident from his high school years. But that doesn't stop him Ichigo tries to live as normally as possible even without sight. He becomes a dojo instructor and leads a normal life. But what happens when Ichigo is given the offer to get his sight back? At the price of his normal life will he take it?
1. Chapter 1

**HELLO MY LOYAL READERS!~~~~~~~ **

**IT IS MY LIFE GOAL TO BECOME A MANGAKA...**

**IF I EVER DO I SHALL USE THE NAME SHIROSAKI KAGURA! **

**But until then I will write Bleach fanfics...**

**READ+REVIEW**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

Grimmjow growled as he pulled his jumper closer to his body. "Damn Aizen... I don't have the fucking time for this!" Grimmjow continued walking and his body connected with another. "Watch it!" Grimmjow snarled.

"Sorry I didn't notice you there."

Grimmjow turned and saw a man standing to the side. He had orange hair and milky cold brown eyes that probably used to be warm and dark brown. The man fidgeted. "Uh.. I don't want to be a bother but could you help me find which way I was walking in?" Grimmjow nodded then realizing his mistake answered. "Yea sorry." The man smiled. "It's no problem you're probably busy."

Grimmjow held the man's shoulders and turned him. "It's this way." The man nodded. "Thank you." Grimmjow watched in awe as the blind orangette walked away. "Orange hair huh?" Grimmjow looked at his watch. "SHIT!" He sprinted in the direction of Las Noches.

Ichigo opened the door to his house next to the clinic and was bombarded with questions. "Ichigo! You could have asked one of us to go with you!" Ichigo scowled. "I can do things on my own too." Rukia sighed at the two. "Renji's right we could have just walked with you we didn't have to do anything if you didn't want us to." Ichigo sighed. "I don't want to be a burden. Yuzu! I bought some of those teas you like!" Ichigo heard the teen bounce down the stairs. "Oh.. Oni-chan aren't these expensive though?" Ichigo ruffled her hair. "It's okay Yuzu. Hey! Have you gotten taller? You feel... Two inches taller." Yuzu smiled. "Beeeeeep. Nope! I grew 2 and a quarter." Ichigo pouted. "Still counts." The two siblings laughed and Yuzu went to go out the boxes of tea away.

"Ichigo you know that it wouldn't burden us to..." Ichigo grabbed a bag of chips from a cupboard.

"Yuzu what flavor is this one?" The girl turned around. "Sour cream and onion." Ichigo nodded, opened the bag, and sat down. "Oh shut it guys. I know you two are busy and I can't stay here. I'll die of boredom or die because I get too fat." Rukia sighed. "Ichigo would you at least quit your job at the dojo?" Ichigo gasped. "No way! The only thing wrong with me is my eyes I can still instruct and besides Urahara would have a tantrum if I quit."

Ichigo popped a chip and then offered Renji and Rukia one with a gesture. Sometimes Ichigo would look and act so normal that the two would forget he was blind. "Guys it's getting dark you should start heading home." The pair nodded. "Alright Ichigo." Ichigo tossed the bag in the trash and walked upstairs. He laid down on his bed and sighed. "Why does everyone insist on watching me?"

'Cause ya different now King.' Ichigo jumped up. "Who's there?" The voice chuckled.

'I'm right here king.'

Ichigo passed out.

When he woke up he was standing... On the side of a building. "HOLY SHIT!" Ichigo laid down against the wall and turned his head when he heard chuckling. A pale man walked toward him. "You..."

'I'm the voice King. I'm yer reflection.'

Ichigo watched as the man walked towards him. "Why aren't you falling?" The man shrugged. 'This is how it always is.' Ichigo stood up hesitantly. "Where are we? Why can I see?" The man opened his eyes. They were an eerie black on gold.

'This place is in yer head of course ya can see. It's what yer heart truly desires.' Ichigo shook his head. "No that's not true... I'm fine. How I am it's okay it's not horrible. I'm over it..." Ichigo yelped as the man grabbed the front of his shirt harshly.

'King... I'm yer thoughts I'm yer reflection ya can't lie ta me. Ya want ta see. Ya want strength. I can give it ta ya... Fer a price.' Ichigo stared at him. "A price?" The man smiled sadistically. 'I wanna fight.' Ichigo stared at the man. 'King yer gonna fight fer me. Yer gonna join the Shinigami.'

Ichigo woke up on the floor and groaned. "Was that a dream?" He got up and started to get ready for work. He grabbed his duffle bag and walked out the door heading for the dojo. 'Duck!' Ichigo crouched down and he felt a whoosh of wind above his head. His eyes widened.

"Hey! Ulquiorra! I thought ya said this one was blind!" Ichigo jumped backward. "Who are you?" A tall bulky man walked forward. Ichigo felt the tension and started walking backwards. "Ulquiorra! Is he really blind?" "Che. Trash. Yes he is blind. Do not underestimate the man. He is the top karate teacher in Japan. Plus he is friends with them." Ichigo stopped. "Them? Who's them?" Yammy chuckled. "I see... He is in the dark. Ulquiorra! What did Aizen-Sama want from him anyway?"

"He is merely a trading chip. A blind man can only do so much. Especially when he was not always blind." Ichigo stiffened. "You bastards who do you think you are!" Ichigo felt a fist connect with his stomach and he jumped only getting minimal damage.

"He is not bad. Relying on the feeling of someone about to deliver a blow is not always the best tactic. It makes it so you can only defend yourself." Yammy shot his hand forward and Ichigo caught it. "I'm not as nice of a person as you think I am to only defend." He grabbed the front of the man's shirt and threw him into a wall. Ulquiorra got up. "We will meet again. Do not let your guard don't for even a moment. If it wasn't for the crowd we attracted I would have finished you." Ichigo heard the man sling Yammy over his shoulder. "I heard you have two lovely sisters as well. Keep watch over them." Ichigo grit his teeth felt around for his bag. "Here." Ichigo turned to the sound of the voice it was familiar. "You're the man from yesterday..." "I am... You run the dojo right? Urahara Shoten/Dojo? Do you want me to take you there?" Ichigo shook his head. "I couldn't I..." Grimmjow laughed confusing Ichigo. "You're really independent. It's okay I know that you really don't know and those guys kinda veered you off your path. It's no trouble." Ichigo sighed in relief. "Thanks." Grimmjow grabbed his wrist and slung the bag higher on his shoulder. "Lets go then."

"Urahara I'm..."

"Ura? Kurosaki-San you're late! Who's this?" Ichigo walked over and grabbed his hakama off the shelf. "Shut up Urahara class doesn't start until 12 you just want me here to move your stuff." Urahara smiled. "Sasuga Kurosaki-San nothing phases you! And you are?" Grimmjow set the bag down.

"Grimmjow."

"What's your relationship with our dear Kurosaki-San?"

"Nothing at the moment..." Grimmjow dodged a shoe thrown at him. Ichigo walked over and started pushing him towards the door.

"Aren't you busy?" Urahara chuckled and pulled Grimmjow towards him. "Kurosaki-San? Why don't you go to the basement and start practicing? We have a new student today." Ichigo groaned then walked through the shop and down to the basement.

"He really is amazing isn't he?" Grimmjow turned to face Urahara. "He wasn't always blind." Grimmjow nodded. "I heard."  
"Sit down. I'll tell you a bit about Ichigo." Grimmjow sat down on a bench. "Ichigo was always pretty independent. He was always picked out because of his hair. The kids teased him which as they got older turned to abusive methods. Ichigo was strong. All the time. Even when he came home with a gash down his leg he hid it. Not that we didn't know how he got it."

Grimmjow stared at his hands. "It was a car. One of the people who always antagonized Ichigo thought it would be funny to spook him." Urahara looked down hair shadowing his eyes and his tone grew cold. "The car impacted and Ichigo hit the glass. The shards went into his eyes and he went blind. You couldn't even look at him the first few weeks after he woke up again. He didn't get it. He went mute for a while until... Until his little sister Yuzu started cutting. When she walked in Ichigo felt her wrist and just stopped. She was 10. He stopped being sad. He stopped moping around. He went back to school for that year he missed and continued High School."

Urahara sighed and leaned back into his chair. "Ichigo's been carrying the weight of the world on his shoulders. He never got the time to be a kid. When his mother died he went sad for a bit unitl he noticed his sisters needed him. He stopped being sad then too. When he should have had someone by him to guide him he refused everything. He tried to act as though the accident never happened. The driver's name was Renji. He's Ichigo's best friend now. After a few weeks he came back to apologize. Even though everyone else pegged it as his fault Ichigo forgave him and didn't press charges."

Urahara got up. "Ichigo hates help. It makes him feel as if he's a burden even though no one thinks that way. Renji tries to help him with everything. He still thinks the whole thing is his fault. That was eight years ago. Ichigo has lived eight years in darkness.''

Grimmjow watched as kids from various ages started to come in. ''URAHARA-SAN! WHERE'S ICHIGO-NI! I'M GONNA BEAT HIM TODAY!'' Grimmjow chuckled as a hyper kindergartner ran in. Ichigo walked up from the basement and frown at Grimmjow. ''Weren't you going somewhere? You can go if you want.'' Grimmjow shrugged. ''I'm bored I wanna watch.'' Ichigo smiled then turned to the kindergartner. ''Kyo. Did you leave your hakama at home again?'' The child jumped. ''Myah! ICHIGO-NI! How are you always so quiet?'' Ichigo smiled and tapped the boy's mouth. ''Silence is golden. Now lets go down to all the other students.'' The boy nodded and ran down the stairs.

''They don't know do they?'' Ichigo shook his head. ''No they all know I'm blind... You might actually want to leave I'm getting a new student today and most of the time they don't think I'm fit to be a teacher because of my eyes. Plus this one's in high school.''

Grimmjow chuckled. ''Nah I'm in the mood to watch you hand that kid's ass to him.'' Ichigo smiled and walked towards the stairs. ''Lets go then.''

Grimmjow walked behind Ichigo and as soon as they got down there were fangirl screams. ''Ichigo-Sensei! You didn't tell us you had a boyfriend!'' Ichigo stepped back a bit. ''Eh? He's not...''

Grimmjow smirked at the girls causing some of them to faint a little. ''Only a friend.''

Ichigo walked to the front of the class and began instructing when a short boy walked in. He had snow white hair that was styled up and looked disinterested.

Ichigo walked over and stopped two feet infront of the boy. ''Hey. You must be Toshiro.'' The boy toyed with his phone. ''I prefer to be called by my last name.'' Ichigo smiled apologetically. ''Sorry Toshiro.'' A tick formed on the boy's head and some of the girls giggled. ''All right class this is Hitsugaya Toshiro. He will be in our class from now on. Any questions?'' Ichigo heard nohting. ''Good. Toshiro your training partner will be Momo shes been training with me for the past few weeks.'' Toshiro walked over.

''Hello Shiro-chan. I hope we can become friends.'' Momo gave him a warm smile. Toshiro blushed slightly. ''Uh... Yea...''

* * *

''Alright! Class tomorrow at the same time as today. See you guys tomorrow!'' Everyone bowed and left some of the guys snickering at the word see. Ichigo walked over to the bench and plopped down.

''Grimmjow?''

Ichigo heard nothing. He reached his hand out and touched Grimmjow's hair. He leaned down. ''I guess he's sleeping...'' Ichigo walked over and pulled out a blanket from the closet. He walked back and pulled the blanket over Grimmjow. He walked up the stairs.

Ichigo changed back to his normal clothes and grabbed his bag. 'Urahara! I'm leaving now!''

''Yes Kurosaki-san! Be careful on your way home! Be sure to come back early to work!'' Ichigo nodded and left. On his way he was pulled into a corner and something was put on his mouth.

''I caught ya.'' Then Ichigo blacked out.

* * *

**OH MY GOD POOR ICHI~~~~~ WHO CAUGHT HIM? WHERE THE FUCK IS SHIRO WHEN YOU NEED HIM!?**


	2. Chapter 2

**HELLO~~~~~ On second chappy~~ I cant believ I'm almost done with Arrancar... T^T**

**READ+REVIEW**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

Grimmjow groaned as he got up. ''Ugh... Why did I fall asleep here?...'' He looked around. It was night. ''Ichigo?'' Grimmjow pulled back the blanket.. Wait blanket? He smiled at it. Then folded the blanket and set it down on the bench. He walked up the stairs. ''Urahara?'' The man peeked out from a closet. ''Yes?''

''Where's Ichigo?''

''He went home.''

''Ah.. Okay... Can you tell me where?''

Urahara smiled. ''Why of course!'' **(KYAH! URAHARA SHIPS THEM! XD)**

* * *

Ichigo opened his eyes and saw light.

''Are you up?'' An unknown voice said.

Ichigo scoffed. ''No. You're obliviously hallucinating.''

The man chuckled. ''Such a wonderful sense of humor. Ulquiorra please tell the man everything he has to know.'' Ichigo felt the man get closer and he scooted his chair back. ''You are aware of your surroundings..''

''Of course I am the only thing I lost was my sight.''

The man frowned at Ichigo's smirk. ''Don't try anything funny. There are eight other people in this room besides myself and Ulquiorra.'' He felt the air turn slightly colder as the man pulled away. ''Where is the Sexta anyway?''

''He is currently on leave sir. He had a violent fit after you called him to base during his leave two days ago.'' The man snorted. ''Of course.'' Ichigo glared at no one in particular.

''Who are you people?!'' A hand brushed the bottom of his chin. ''My.. My... How impatient. Ulquiorra. Tell him before he has a tantrum.''

''Yes Aizen-sama. You were taken here as bait. If we keep you here the shinigami trash will come and get you or give something in return for you.'' Ichigo growled in frustration. ''Who the hell are the shinigami?''

Aizen chuckled. ''They are quite mean aren't they? They drag you into this unknowingly and don't even give you insight. The shinigami are everyone around you. Abarai, Kuchiki, your father, Urahara, and even your new student Hitsugaya. They are all shinigami.''

Ichigo stared in shock. But quickly recovered.

'King hav ya decided yet?' Ichigo closed his eyes. ''I'm sorry Aizen.'' The man looked at him. ''What?'' Ichigo gave a feral grin. ''I'm not nice enough to just sit here and wait for them to come and save me.'' ''What do you...'' Ichigo opened his eyes. Aizen jumped back. ''Just what did you...'' He grabbed for a gun but Ichigo undid the ropes and smashed the chair over his head. Ichigo turned and saw nine people standing next to the door. A man with short spiky black hair faced him.

''Ninth Espada. Aaroniero Arruruerie but you can call me Kaien.'' Ichigo smirked. ''I don't need your name.'' The man grinned and rushed at Ichigo only to have his body suddenly be airborne and fly across the room.

A pink-haired man walked forward. ''Eighth espada. Szayel Aporro Granz.'' Ichigo sighed. ''So I'm going to have to fight all of you up the power ladder right?'' They all nodded. Ichigo rolled his shoulders. ''Let's do this.''

The man was smaller than him. So Ichigo found it more difficult to evade his attacks. A needle grazed his arm. ''Ugh.. What the hell is that?''

''Cyanide. Don't worry even if I dosed you with this entire thing you wouldn't die.'' Ichigo charged forward.

One prick.

He evaded a punch and sent forward his own.

Two pricks.

The man pushed the needle forward to get Ichigo.

NOW!

Ichigo grabbed the needle and injected the remaining into the man's jugular. He collapsed.

Ichigo quickly beat the seventh and wondered why he was higher than the eighth.

A tall lanky man grinned at him. ''Nnoitra Giruga Fifth Espada.''

Ichigo nodded. ''Nice to meet you too.'' The man grinned and raced forward kicking at Ichigo's wrist. Ichigo jumped backward and flipped off of the man's back. Nnoitra grinned. ''Yer not bad!'' Ichigo evaded a punch and kicked at the man's feet knocking him down and kicking him in the balls.

''SHIT!'' A brown-haired man winced. ''Oh.. He's gonna feel that tomorrow.. I'm going to sleep.''

Ulquiorra stepped forward. ''You will not leave trash. They were weak and stupid to fight in such a barbaric way.'' Ichigo frowned. ''Yea okay...'' He dodged a blow aimed at his collarbone. Ulquiorra was a tactical fighter. Ichigo found it increasingly difficult to evade the attacks focused on his vitals and pressure points. The orangette kicked out his foot and Ulquiorra jumped and kicked Ichigo in the face sending him into a wall. Ichigo wiped the blood from his mouth and charged, bringing the man down with his larger body and pressing down on the left side of his neck effectively knocking him out.

Ichigo faced a tall woman. ''Tier Hallibel. Do not worry I don't fight people unless they are at their best.'' Ichigo nodded in thanks to the woman. He was completely drained of all his energy. He heaved himself to the door and the knob turned. Ichigo stared in shock.

''Grimmjow?''

* * *

**WHOA... You didn't think he would find out that early did you? EVERYONE AROUND ICHI HAS ALOOOOOT OF EXPLAINING TO DO... Especially Grimmy**


	3. Chapter 3

**HELLO READERS~~~ This story is so unpredictable! Along with all my others because I don't plan my stories I write whatever I want for that day and I'm surprised it works!**

**READ+REVIEW**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

Ichigo stared at Grimmjow. ''What are you doing here?''

Grimmjow stared right back. ''Ichigo what's with your eyes?''

Ichigo looked down. ''I... It's nothing.'' Ichigo looked at Grimmjow with his cold gold on black eyes. ''I... I need to go.'' Grimmjow watched Ichigo's retreating from. ''What the hell happened?'' Hallibel put a hand on his shoulder. ''Nnoitra brought him. When the kid had brown eyes he was blind. Then all of a sudden his eyes changed color and this shit happened. Grimmjow looked at the mess. ''He took out all of Espada?'' Hallibel nodded. ''Be careful he's not an ordinary boy.''

Grimmjow shrugged her off. ''That's why I was interested in him.''

Hallibel sighed as Grimmjow left. ''He's a fucking stubborn bastard.''

* * *

Ichigo ran his sight slowly fading away as he opened the door to his house. He collasped.

_''Hello King.'' Ichigo glared at him. ''What was that?''_

_Shiro chuckled. ''Ya did good. Those were tha Espada prime enemy of the Shinigami.'' Shiro inched forward. ''Ya made a deal keep up yer end of the bargain.'' Ichigo felt as if his body was splitting apart as he was forcibly pushed out of his mind._

Icchigo looked around and he saw. He didn't see light he saw everything around him. The colors that he would have to relearn were so lush and...

He heard a chuckle. _'Enjoyin yerself King? I need ta tell ya the Sexta is...'_

Ichigo scowled and looked up as the door opened. ''Ichi-Ni I'm... Ichi-ni? Your eyes are...''

Ichigo walked over to the couch and sat down. ''I don't know either Yuzu... I woke up after sleeping and my eyes were like this.. I... I can see again.'' Yuzu squealed. ''I'm so happy for you Ichi-Ni! You can see again!''

Ichigo returned her hug. ''Yea... Yuzu could you a... Re-teach me colors? I uh...'' Yuzu looked at her blushing brother. ''Of course Ichi-Ni! It's kinda natural that you would not remember them.'' Ichigo sighed in relief. ''Thanks.''

A loud knock resounded through the door. Yuzu walked over. ''Ichi-ni It's for you...'' Ichigo hesitated then got up. It was Grimmjow. _'Its him.'_ Ichigo moved to close the door but Grimmjow lodged shoe there. ''Let me talk.''

''I don't need to hear anything.''

''Why are your eyes like that?''

''Doesn't matter.''

''Yes it does.''

''No it doesn't''

''YES it does. God dammit Ichigo what the hell did you do to yourself?''

''I don't know I woke up and I was like this.''

''Liar.''

''What?''

''I said you're a fucking liar. You can fool your little sister but you can't fool me.''

''Why should I tell the Sexta anything?''

Grimmjow's eyes narrowed. ''How do you know that?''

''Coincidence.'' Ichigo slammed the door shut. ''Ichi-Ni who was that?''

''A nuisance... Yuzu if that guy comes back don't open the door please he's dangerous.'' Yuzu nodded. ''Okay...''

Ichigo walked into his room and instantly fell asleep.

* * *

Ichigo wiped off the sweat from his forehead. ''Class Dismissed! Toshiro? Could you stay behind I need to talk to you.'' The silver-haired teen stayed behind.

''What Sensei?''

''You're a Shinigami.''

Toshiro's eyes widened. ''How did you?...''

''Yesterday I was taken by an Espada he was Nnoitra Giruga rank five. They took me to Las Noches as 'Bait' to bring you guys to come get me. I beat the shit out of all of them and left. The only three I didn't get were Hallibel, Starrk, and Grimmjow. Hallibel said didn't want to fight an injured person. Starrk was sleeping and Grimmjow was the reason why you were enrolled in my class. He didn't attack me.''

Toshiro stared at the man. ''How did you get the information? The Espada? Kuchiki? Abarai?''

Ichigo shook his head. ''I found out myself. I wanna join the Shinigami Toshiro. Will you help me?'' Toshiro nodded. ''I'll take you to Yamamoto.'' The two walked out of the dojo. Urahara gave them a questioning look. ''By the way.. Kurosaki. I'm not fifteen. I'm thirty-two.'' Ichigo's eyes widened. ''What?...'' Toshiro nodded. The small man stood in front of a uselessly lavish building. ''Hitsugaya Toshiro Division ten captain with Kurosaki Ichigo.'' The gates opened and the two walked in.

Ichigo followed Toshiro to the end of a hall. ''Yamamoto-So Taicho is inside.'' Ichigo nodded and walked in. He walked inside and continued down the separate hall until he came to a room. Ichigo opened the door and walked infront of a desk standing four meters away from it. An ancient looking man opened his eyes and looked at him questioningly. '''What bring you here Kurosaki Ichigo?''

Ichigo grinned. ''I wanna join the Shinigami.''

* * *

**Well this was a short chapter... Like my seventh grade english teacher used to say LESS IS MORE!**


	4. Chapter 4

**HELLO READERS~~~~**

**THIS CHAPPY IS SAD AND GETS SADDER**

**READ+REVIEW**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

The old man nodded. ''Very well I suppose the best way to watch you is to let you be one of us.'' Ichigo grinned. The phone rang.

''Yes? No.. He's right in front of me... Of course I didn't deny him! This is the best way!... Don't use that tone with me Isshin! Hurry over to the docks. The Espada are trying to take over our area... Yes he will be included in this!... Isshin I think its about time you let him do what he wants.'' Yamamoto hung up. ''You're going to the docks today. Get rid of some of the Espada. ''Ichigo smiled. ''Yes sir.''

''Kurosaki.'' Ichigo stopped and turned. ''Take Kuchiki and Abarai with you.'' Ichigo nodded and left the room.

_'King I didn't think ya would agree ta go. Ya know Grimmy's there right?' _Ichigo nodded. ''I know Shiro why do you think I'm going?'' Shiro chuckled._ 'Yer a vindictive bitch aint ya?'_ Ichigo growled. ''I'm not a bitch.'' Ichigo almost felt Shiro's sarcastic nodding._ 'Sure ya are King.'_

Ichigo shoved his hands in his pockets and walked out of the building pulling out his sunglasses even though it was cloudy outside._ 'Aww I'm hurt King I give ya yer sight back n ya hide it.' 'Shut up Shiro.' _The man chuckled and then his presence disappeared.

Ichigo opened the door to his house and was attacked.

''OYAJI!''

His father sobbed at his feet ''So it is true! YOU GOT YOUR SIGHT BACK! PAPA WAS SO...'' Ichigo pushed the man away from him and looked at his friends sitting on the couch. ''Oh.. Hey Renji, Rukia. When did you guys get here?''

Rukia smiled. ''Not long.'' Ichigo nodded and pried his father off him. ''OYAJI! Go bother Karin!'' The man ran off sobbing about how his son didn't love him.

''So? Why are you guys here?''

Renji stood up. ''Ichigo I... I wanted to see if.. if it was true...'' Ichigo nodded. ''Uh.. guys? My eyes are colored really weird so don't freak out.'' Ichigo pulled the sunglasses off and opened his eyes revealing the cold eyes. They gasped. ''Your eyes look...'' Ichigo pulled the glasses back on but was stopped by Rukia. ''Ichigo... what happened when they came back?...'' Ichigo looked down. ''I Uh... went to sleep and when I woke up I could see so I went to go check the mirror and it was like this.''

Rukia narrowed her eyes. ''Liar.''

''Someone else said the same thing.''

''Who?'' Renji asked.

''The Sexta.'' Their eyes widened. ''Who?''

Ichigo growled. ''Stop just don't hide it.''

Renji shook his head. ''No Ichigo. We don't have any idea...''

''Why are you guys doing this?! I heard from Aizen. They took me to Las Noches that Nnoitra guy used a cloth to knock me out and he told me that just about everyone around me is a shinigami. I beat the shit out of them and left. Don't lie. My new student Toshiro? Or should I say Hitsugaya-Taicho? You know from the tenth division? He's not a kid he's fucking thirty-two. Oh and Yama-ji? I talked to him not an hour ago. I'm a shinigami we have a job to take down the espada at the docks. Oyaji knows too he just doesn't want to believe it so he's acting like an idiot he even called Yama-ji to tell him to not let me join.''

Ichigo looked at the clock and sighed. ''Lets just go. I don't want to argue over nothing.'' The two sighed and got up following the riled up male to the docks. The some people were already there. A woman with orange hair next to Toshiro, Oyaji, Urahara, and a purple-haired woman. The woman approached. ''Yo, Rukia, Renji, Ichigo.'' Ichigo stared at her. ''How do you know my name?'' The woman smirked. ''Kisuke.'' Ichigo nodded. ''So when are the Espada showing up?''

''We're right here.'' Nnoitra snarled at Ichigo making him smirk. He waved playfully. ''Hey Stick~~'' The man seethed. ''Why I outta pry that little fucks head off!' Grimmjow stood in the back watching Ichigo's unusual behavior.

Ichigo cackled. ''Ya gotta make meh try first!'' Grimmjow looked over. Now _THAT_ was weird. Ichigo was never for cutting off words... He watched as everyone started attacking.

Ichigo practically flew through the espada knocking one down after another. He reached Grimmjow and released a punch that he blocked easily. ''Che.''

''What happened to you Ichigo?'' Grimmjow asked as he dodged a kick. ''Nothin outta the normal. I gotta say Grimmy yer better than I thought. How come yer the Sexta?''

''What happened Ichigo?''

Grimmjow saw a flash of brown before it returned to yellow. ''Ya don't know nothing Grimmy. Ya don't know what I've been through.'' Ichigo caught Grimmjow's punch and kicked him square in the chest. Grimmjow quickly recovered and raced back. ''I may not know anything of my own account but Urahara told me alot. What did you do? Those eyes... They aren't yours.''

Ichigo growled and tried to Punch Grimmjow but he caught his wrist and pinned me to the ground.

''Tell me...''

Ichigo struggled but kept silent.

''Tell me Ichigo. What made you join the shinigami. What changed you? What are you? Who are you now?''

''I'm Ichigo! I am fuckin Ichigo! I joined tha Shinigami cause I fuckin wanted ta. Nothin changed me I'm the fuckin same!''

Grimmjow narrowed his eyes. ''Liar.'' Ichigo's vision dulled and his eyes returned to brown. Liar. That word stabbed through Ichigo. ''Grimmjow? I... why can't I see?'' Grimmjow pulled the man to his chest. ''I have no fucking idea Ichigo.. You changed into another person...'' Ichigo tensed. ''Shiro...'' Grimmjow stared at him. ''Who's Shiro?''

''He... you wouldn't believe me.''

''I will...''

''No..''

''Ichigo..''

''Just drop it! Please?'' Grimmjow stared into the scarred eyes. ''I... okay...''

Ichigo stood up. ''Thank you. Oyaji.. Tell Yama-ji I quit. This... this isn't what I wanted.'' Ichigo's father nodded then continued fighting. Ichigo walked away from the fight and towards his house. Falling into the same pattern of the memorized steps.

Grimmjow watched him leave. ''I swear to you Ichigo. I will find out why that happened to you.'' Grimmjow cursed. ''Dammit... I think... I think I love him...''

* * *

**OH MY GOD GRIMMY THE CLOSET ROMANTIC~~~ SO CUTE~~~**

**Ilied about the sadness... It wasn't that bad just a little angst.**


	5. Chapter 5

**HELLO READERS~~~~**

**GRIMMY CAME CLEAN TA HIS EMOTIONS~~~~ I'M SO PROUD OF HIM. TOO BAD ICHI DIDN'T HEAR ANYTHING...**

**READ+REVIEW**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

Ichigo woke up and there was a weight on the edge of his bed. ''Oyaji?''

''No it's me...'' Ichigo frowned. ''Why are you here Grimmjow?...''

''I.. I want to know.''

''What?''

''What made you change?''

''Please Grimmjow... Stop drop it. I... I don't want to talk about it. How did you get in?''

''Your dad let me in.''

''Oyaji? I thought he knew?...''

''He does he said something about you brightening up or some shit.''

Ichigo sighed and sat up. ''I did brighten up but... something changed. Something that I would seriously ask that you would not ask about.''

''It's Shiro isn't it?'' Ichigo stiffened. ''No...''

''You're lying.''

''No I'm not.''

''Don't you have to go to Urahara's?''

Ichigo laid back down and pulled the blankets over his head. ''Today's my day off.'' Grimmjow grinned. ''What a coincidence I'm off today too.''

''Get out.''

''Not until you tell me everything.''

''I'm not telling you.''

Grimmjow shrugged. ''Doesn't matter I'll just follow you until you do.''

* * *

Ichigo growled in frustration.

Grimmjow

Had

Fucking

Followed

Him

Everywhere

If he went to the bathroom the bastard was right outside the door.

He went to the supermarket to get some eggs for Yuzu and milk for Karin and he followed.

The dojo.

Rukia's house.

Renji's house. Well outside the door Renji didn't trust him.

His own house.

Karin's soccer game.

His shift at the Clinic.

The bastard followed him every-fucking-where.

FOR THREE FUCKING DAYS.

Ichigo turned around and walked right up to Grimmjow. ''Why the fuck are you still following me?!''

''I told you I was on break.''

A tick formed on Ichigo's forehead and Karin watched in amusement. ''Yuzu.. Popcorn please.''

''HOW LONG IS YOUR GOD DAMMED BREAK?!''

Grimmjow grinned. ''As long as I want it to be. If you don't remember I work at a special place.'' Ichigo turned back to where he was walking and walked straight up the stairs.

Grimmjow smirked at Karin who was eating popcorn. ''You seem to be enjoying this.'' Karin nodded. ''I've never seen someone get Ichi-Ni so riled up and not get some sort of attack.'' Karin ate a few more. ''I think he likes ya.'' Grimmjow looked down and Karin grinned. ''Soooo... What do you think of Ichi-Ni?'' Grimmjow growled while his face heated up not making his growl very intimidating. ''N..Nothing..'' He hurried up the stairs and Karin laughed. ''They're both idiots..'' ''Karin-chan! That isn't nice!''

Grimmjow twisted the knob to Ichigo's room but it didn't budge. ''Ichigo? Open the door.''

''...''

''Ichi?''

''...''

''I'm going to knock down your door.''

''... You wouldn't...''

Grimmjow grinned. ''Try me..'' He pulled his fist back.

''FINE!''Ichigo opened the door. ''What do you want?''

''Tell me.''

''Will it get you to go away?'' Grimmjow hesitated. ''No. But I wont bother you like now...'' Ichigo sighed. ''Fine.. I... I don't want my sisters to find out I'm like this come in.''

Grimmjow walked into Ichigo's room and the orangette closed the door. Ichigo sat on the bed. ''You can sit on the desk chair...'' Grimmjow sat down and Ichigo began.

''S...Shiro isn't a person. Shiro is in my head but he's not. He lives in a place in my mind. He was created in my head because I hated my weakness of not being able to see. The gold on black eyes are his eyes. He... he said the only thing I would have to give him for my sight would be for me to fight for the shinigami but.. He started to take away my power from me... He said that he was the horse and I was the king. He... he starts to take over my body and...''

Grimmjow grabbed Ichigo. ''Grimmjow what are you...''

''I'm sorry I asked Ichigo.. This is... This isn't something you probably want to talk about. I feel like this is a part out of a horror movie. Ichi.. I.. '' Ichigo pushed him away. ''You... You think I'm crazy don't you? That's great Grimmjow. That's just fucking great. Just what I fucking needed... Get out.''

''Ichigo I...''

''GET THE FUCK OUT! IF YOU THINK I'M CRAZY THEN YOU CAN GO...''

Grimmjow pulled the struggling man close to him. ''I don't think you're crazy. I think you're amazing. You didn't give in to him even after you got what you wanted after eight fucking years. I thought you were amazing even before that when Urahara told me how you forgave Renji after he took your sight.. You're brilliant Ichigo. You're not crazy you're wonderful and strong and amazing and forgiving. You have a warm heart that most people would have lost after something like that.''

Grimmjow felt his shirt moisten.

''You can be weak around me Ichigo. You don't have to hide what you're feeling. If you need to beat your anger out I'll be your punching bag. If you need to cry I'll hold you. If you have frustrations or doubts I'll hear them all. Please, don't run away from your emotions anymore. You don't have to wear a mask all the time.''

Ichigo wiped his eyes. ''Everyone thought I was a fucking fragile thing... Why are you so sure? Why are you saying this?''

''That's because Ichigo I think... I think I love you.''

* * *

**OH MY GOD EPIC FANGIRL SCREAMS THAT LAST LIKE AN HOUR~~~~ Grimmy is such a closet sap... ^^**


	6. Chapter 6

**Well that last chapter was a bit fluffy BUT I LOVED IT~~**

**Well now their relationship is a bit established I shall throw them into the deadly waters of angst and drama with only a paddle boat! MWAHAHAHA. **

**I am truly the spawn of satan ^^**

**READ+REVIEW**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

Ichigo nuzzled deeper into the blankets a comfortable weight above his body. Wait... ''Grimmjow?'' The man stirred. ''Yea Ichi?'' Ichigo blushed. ''Uh... what are you doing?'' Grimmjow didn't answer and wrapped his arms around Ichigo's waist. ''You're warm...''

''Uh... Grimmjow? I need to get to work.'' The man didn't move. ''Ten more minutes...'' Ichigo relaxed again. ''Fine...'' Ichigo could almost hear Grimmjow grin. ''Stop grinning I bet you look like an idiot.''

''Ichi you're so mean... I don't even think you're blind how did you know?'' Ichigo pulled the blanket over himself. ''Only an idiot wouldn't know.'' Grimmjow snorted but snuggled into Ichigo. ''I don't think I ever wanna get up...''

''Too late Grimmjow. Your ten minutes are up.''

''Ten more minutes?''

Ichigo whacked where Grimmjow would be. ''No. I need to get to the dojo. Now.'' Grimmjow grumbled but got up and walked down the stairs. ''I'm going to... Well you probably know.'' Ichigo nodded. ''Meet you in a bit.'' Grimmjow said before he left leaving a smile on Ichigo's face. ''First person not to say see...''

* * *

Ichigo walked into the dojo.

_''Hey King...''_

Ichigo stopped mid step. ''What the hell?'' He kept walking into the dojo. ''Stop! There's a box in front of you Kurosaki-san.'' Ichigo nodded and prodded the area with his foot and stepped over the box. ''When does class start?''

''I canceled it.''

''Why?''

''You're hiding things from me aren't you Ichigo?''

Ichigo stiffened. Urahara never used his name unless he was serious. ''Urahara...''

''Please tell me. Is it about the Espada? The Shinigami?''

Ichigo shook his head. ''It's neither.''

''Then what's gotten you so distraught? Normally you would have noticed the box. What made you almost run into it?''

''I...''

_''Don't tell em King. Ya know I'm gonna get out n take over.''_

Ichigo sat down. ''It's nothing.''

Urahara narrowed his eyes at the mna. ''It is not nothing. You are playing with your fingers, your feet are twitching, and your eyes are moving around. Usualy they are relaxed.'' Urahara set his fan down. ''Do NOT lie to me Ichigo. I have known you since you were born. You cannot hide things from me.''

''I...''

**_''King.''_**

Ichigo stood up hastily. ''It's really nothing I... I just.. It's nothing.'' Ichigo walked toward the door. ''I... I'm going home if there's no work to do.'' Ichigo stumbled on the box before walking out.

Urahara sighed. ''Kurosaki-san... Why do you lock yourself up?''

* * *

Ichigo walked home and his shoulder grabbed. Ichigo grabbed the person's arm and threw him.

''Ah.. shit Ichigo what the...''

''Oh my god Grimmjow I'm so sorry I just...'' The man looked at Ichigo. ''Was it Shiro?'' Ichigo hesitated. ''Yes...'' He felt arms wrap around him. ''I'm sorry. I wont just grab you like that. I should have known better.''

Ichigo stood still just taking in what was happening. ''Let's get you home Ichigo. It's getting cold and dark.'' Ichigo nodded. ''Yea...''

Ther pair walked home and when the door opened Karin snickered and Grimmjow flipped her off. Ichigo walked up the stairs and Grimmjow followed. Ichigo crawled into his bed and Grimmjow shut off the light. ''I'll come back tomorrow Ichi wait for me I'll take you to the dojo.''

''Grimmjow?''

''Hmm?''

''Can...can you stay?''

Grimmjow stared at the man. He wasn't blushing he looked... scared. ''Of course I will Ichi.''

Ichigo's face brightened up slightly and Grimmjow peeled off his outer clothes and crawled in next to him wrapping an arm around his waist and pulling Ichigo close to him. ''Goodnight Ichi.'' Ichigo mumbled.

The orangette laid awake. He felt Grimmjow's steady breath so he didn't move. Ichigo sighed. ''Why do I feel so safe around you? Why... why do I think it's okay to cry? I've only known you for a week and yet.. I feel like I've known you my entire life. I only remember parts of what you look like. Like how you're taller than me and have messy blue hair. That's a weird color for hair isnt it? I wouldn't know Shiro was pretty much in control when I had his eyes. Why did I tell you the things I didn't tell Urahara? The things I didn't tell Oyaji?''

Ichigo shifted as Grimmjow pulled him closer. ''This doesn't make sense... I don't get you.''

''I don't get you either. But you don't have to understand a panther to admire it.'' Ichigo froze as Grimmjow fell back asleep.

Ichigo felt a smile on his face. ''Maybe so Grimm...''

* * *

**KYAAAAAAAAA OH MY GOD I PLAYED TETRIS LIKE ALLL DAY NOW MY HANDS ARE TWITCHING... **

**Just kidding about Angst and Drama probably fluff... Maybe...**


	7. Chapter 7

**HELLO READERS~~~~**

**Do you guys like this fic? I actually don't like it... But its so out of normal for me to stop anyhting in the middle so... I SHALL FORCE MYSELF ANYWAY! Unless you guys don't like it cause then I could end this without much remorse... **

**WHY IS EREN JEAGER SO AMAZING?**

**READ+REVIEW**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

_''King~~~''_

_Ichigo backed away. ''No... get away from me.''_

_''I thought we had a deal King. Ya would fight fer meh.''_

_Ichigo crawled away. ''I don't want your sight!''_

_Shiro's hair shadowed his eyes. ''Ah. Well that's too bad King I think I'll have ta just take over then.''_

_Ichigo's eyes widened as he started to run._

_''No! Get away from me!'' He felt Shiro's breath on his ear. ''What do ya know? Maybe I'll kill that Espada bastard first when I take over.'' _

Grimmjow stared at Ichigo.

''No... Let go of me...''

''Ichi...''

''Help... Don't hurt him...''

Grimmjow shook Ichigo. ''ICHIGO!''

''STOP!'' Ichigo opened his eyes one was gold. ''Grimmjow? No... you have to get away Shiro is...'' Grimmjow growled. ''No. there isn't any fucking way I'm leaving your ass.'' Grimmjow glared at the silently crying man.

''But.. Shiro...''

''I don't give a fuck what he says! Its... its true that hes something that I cant take care of. But that doesn't mean I'm fucking leaving you. Do you understand Ichi?''

A psychotic smile stretched across his face.

''Ya gotta be fuckin kiddin meh.'' Grimmjow stared at him. ''Ichi...'' Ichigo looked up. ''I ain't yer precious Ichi Sexta. I'm Shiro. Oh the joy! I get ta tell Aizen how much ya love this bastard! Oh fun. He'll actually have somethin over yer head now! Maybe one a Aizen's scientists will give me my own body oh that'll be rich!'' Grimmjow stared with his mouth open. ''What? Ya can't belive I'm actually a real thing? Ya were just playin along? That's mean Grimmy... King actually loved ya.''

Shiro got up. ''Sorry Grimmy. I'm gonna go turn in King's body. Who knows? Maybe Aizen'll even let em live!''

''Ichigo wait!''

Shiro scoffed. ''I already told ya. I'm Shiro.''

Grimmjow grabbed Shiro's shoulders. ''SNAP OUT OF IT ICHIGO! YA GOTTA GET OUT!''

''Let go a me!''

''ICHIGO! ICHIGO YA GOTTA HEAR ME. YOU GOTTA GET OUT! IT'S DANGEROUS!''

Shiro flipped Grimmjow and threw him to th floor.

''I told ya. Ichigo ain't here no more.''

Shiro jumped out the window.

''Ichigo...''

* * *

_''He's calling me._

_I can hear his voice._

_Why?_

_Why is he calling me? What for? This place is nice.'' Ichigo looked around. ''Ah... everyone's here. Ka-Chan... Oyaji... Karin... Yuzu... Nothing is missing.''_

_''SNAP OUT OF IT ICHIGO! YA GOTTA GET OUT!''_

_''Why Grimmjow? I like it here. It's warm and safe... nothing can get me...''_

_''ICHIGO! ICHIGO YA GOTTA HEAR ME. YOU GOTTA GET OUT! IT'S DANGEROUS!''_

_''Sorry Grimmjow... I think I'll just stay here. I can't get hurt anymore here.''_

_''Ichigo...''_

_''Goodnight Grimmjow... I think I'll stay here for a long while.''_

_Ichigo snuggled into his blanket ''Mmmm... It's so comfortable. Nothing but warmth and...''_

_''Ichigo?''_

_Ichigo's eyes opened. ''Ka-chan?''_

_''Run Ichigo!''_

_''Eh?''_

_''You must get out of here!''_

_''But Ka-chan this place is...''_

_''Can you not see it Ichigo?'' His mother looked panicked. ''Look around you!'' Ichigo opened his eyes. _

_Blood._

_Fire._

_Screams._

_''What...''_

_''This is Shiro's work Ichigo. Fight him! He is trying to subdue you! Please. Don't let this happen to anyone else.''_

_''Ka-chan...''_

_''Please try Ichigo. Shiro is already at Las Noches. You must fight!''_

_''But Ka-chan.. what is this?''_

_She looked at him. ''This is what Shiro has decided for your future. Please fight back Ichigo. Don't go down like this.''_

_She disappeared and Ichigo shifted in his blanket. _

_''Why... Why is this world so uncomfortable all of a sudden?''_

* * *

**WHY DOES THIS HAPPEN TO ALL OF MY FANFICS? THEY ALL TURN IONTO SOME SUPERNATURAL THING... Well that is my favorite genre of reading material... I HATE NON-FICTION~~~ IT'S SO BORING~~~~**

**Shiro is usually the nice big brother character in my fics.. (Except Arrancar LoveXD) I guess I made him into an ass in this one ^^**


	8. Chapter 8

**HELLO READERS~~~**

**I AM GOING CRAZY..**

**I NEED A NEW ANIME...**

**SHINGEKI NO KYOJIN TAKES TOO LONG TO UPDATE!**

**ANY GOOD ANIMES YOU GUYS KNOW?**

**READ+REVIEW**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

Grimmjow stood in front of the mirror of a large mansion. He fixed his tie. ''GRIMMY!'' A woman with long sea green hair tied back walked into the room Grimmjow ran into the bathroom and hid behind the door. ''Dammit Nel! How many times have I told you to knock?'' The woman scoffed. ''I've worked for you for 5 years Grimmjow there's nothing I haven't seen Plus I don't swing that way.'' She handed him his phone. ''Call from Abarai. He says he wants a contract.'' Grimmjow fumbled with his pants.

''Tell him no. His company is falling.''

Grimmjow walked out of the room.

''There has been another murder of a man named Kuchiki. For reasons unknown this man was brutally murdered by what forensics believe to be the man under the name 'Shiro'.''

Grimmjow dropped his cup.

*SHATTER*

''Grimmy! Are you...''

Grimmjow swept past Nel and sat next to the TV.

''This guy ain't a amateur. He aint a murderer. He's a trained assassin. Shiro ya better be fuckin watchin this cause I intend ta catch ya. Even if it is the last thing I do.''

Grimmjow shut the TV off and walked out the door.

It had been six years. SIX FUCKING YEARS since he's seen Ichigo. Grimmjow stepped into his car and drove towards his company. Pantera. The most famous brand of anything. ''SHIT!'' Grimmjow leaned over on the steering wheel. ''You're still fucking trapped in there Ichi?''

''God dammit...''

Grimmjow stepped down harder on the gas and speed to his company. He slammed the door and threw his keys to Cirruci. ''Don't drive it.'' The purple haired woman blushed. ''Uh... Yes sir!'' Grimmjow stormed into his office and picked up the office phone.

''Yes? This is Ggio Vega.''

''Cut the shit. I need you to get Ulquiorra on the phone.''

''Yes sir.''

''What is it Grimmjow? I thought all the Espada decided not to speak with each other after we left?"'

''I need your help.''

There was a pause.

''What could you ever need my help for Grimmjow? In five years you became successful. All of the Espada have. What could you possibly..''

''I need you to find Ichigo.''

''Grimmjow...'' Ulquiorra sighed. ''That boy disappeared six years ago. He is considered dead.''

''He's not.''

Ulquiorra sighed again. ''And how pray. Could you prove that?''

''I can't... Well at least I can't tell you. I really need you to find him though. I'm counting on you Ulquiorra!''

''Why you...''

Grimmjow slammed the phone down. He sighed and massaged his temples. ''I'm sorry Ichigo.''

''Who the hell is Ichigo?''

Grimmjow jumped. ''Goddammit Ggio. You're my fucking secretary yet you scare the shit out of me more often than help me.'' The man shrugged. ''Whatever. So... Who is he?''

''My... I don't know.''

The small man gasped. ''Could he be? The object of your affection that you haven't given up on even after six years?'' Grimmjow's eyes widened. ''Who the hell told you that?!''

''Just guessing.'' Grimmjow growled. ''Stop fucking with me.'' Ggio sat down on the small couch in his office. ''Grimmjow. You don't even do work. Why do you come here?'' Grimmjow scoffed. ''As if I'd leave my business to you.'' Ggio shrugged. ''I don't know take a fucking day off for once. I do all the paperwork anyway.'' Grimmjow sighed. ''Maybe you're...''

''Of course I am!'' Ggio shoved him out of the room. ''I don't want to see you here until tomorrow!" Grimmjow walked into the elevator. ''Sometimes I wonder who really owns this shithole...''

Grimmjow walked out of the elevator. ''CIRRUCI! Car keys!''

''YES SIR!'' The woman grabbed the keys out of her pocket. ''Here you are sir.''

''Good. If Ulquiorra comes in tell him to call me.'' She bowed. ''Understood.''

Grimmjow exited the building and drove to his house. He opened the door. ''GRIMMY!'' Grimmjow's eyes widened. ''What do you want woman?''

''You have seven calls from businesses saying they want a contract. One from Nezuka, Okabe, Suwabe, Morita...'' Grimmjow waved her off. ''Deny all of them besides Suwabe and Morita.'' Nel nodded. Grimmjow ran up to his room and turned on the TV.

''The murderer Shiro has still not been captured. Nothing was left for evidence only a murky picture of a mask. This is the mask.'' A photo that sent chills down Grimmjow's back was shown. The mask was pure white with red streaks. Grimmjow could almost hear the voice from six years ago.

Nel ran into his room. ''Grimmjow!'' He turned to her. ''What is it! It better not be another...''

''It's Ulquiorra.''

* * *

**WHOA~~~~ This story is taking a whole new fucking turn~~~ I have no idea why Grimmjow thinks Shiro's voice is creepy I think Shiro's voice is fucking sexy. Imagine him talking to you with his wondrous voice. **

**Shiro: Yo, Ojou-sama**

**OH MY GOD I COULD DIE HAPPY~**


	9. Chapter 9

**HELLO~~~ **

**THERE WAS SOOO MUCH SUSPENSE IN THAT LAST CHAPTER**

**''IT'S ULQUIORRA.''**

**OH MY GOD~~~**

**READ+REVIEW**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

Grimmjow ran over to the phone. ''Ulquiorra?!''

''I have found the location of the Kurosaki Boy.''

''WHERE THE FUCK IS HE?!"

''Patience Grimmjow I...''

''JUST FUCKING TELL ME!''

''Tsk. He is living with a group called Vizard. They are dangerous they trained him to become an assassin.''

Grimmjow growled. ''Why are you telling me this over the phone! It could be...''

''Grimmjow... Do you not know that my phones cannot be traced or recorded and I made it so that no one in Espada's phones as well?'' Grimmjow was silent.

''Anyway meet me at Soul Cafe. I have some documents for you.''

''Alright, see you in fifteen.'' **(See what I did there? Fifteen? Ichi go? Never mind...)**

Grimmjow grabbed his jacket and car keys. ''Nel. I'm not coming back this afternoon. Do what you like.'' ''Kay Grimmy!'' Grimmjow strode out the door. He started his car and drove quickly out of the garage, past his gate, and headed for Sereitei. Grimmjow made all green lights and walked into the cafe 10 minutes after the call. As expected Ulquiorra was already there.

''Yo, Ulquiorra so...''

''Here is all the information on Kurosaki Ichigo.'' Ulquiorra flipped through some pages. ''Age, List of houses, Places visited in chronological order in the past year, Places most visted in past year, Current home, Car type+Lisence plate, Criminal record, People currently living in the same house as him, and such.'' Ulquiorra handed him the thick folder.

''You really did search didn't you?''

''I am a hacker for a living Grimmjow. Did you expect any less?''

''No. Thanks... You're not going to alert the government are you?"

Ulquiorra shook his head. ''No. Then I would have to explain how I found my information and that would be troublesome.'' Ulquiorra stood up. ''Do not speak of this conversation Grimmjow. You did not get that file from me.'' Ulquiorra left and Grimmjow clutched the folder and walked to his car. He plopped down and looked through.

_Kurosaki Ichigo_

_Current age: 29_

_Current home: Vaizard Residence_

_Other occupants: Hirako Shinji, Mashiro Kuna, Love Aikawa, Hiyori Sarugaki, Lisa Yadōmaru, Hachigen Ushōda, and Kensei Muguruma._

_Criminal Record: None_

Grimmjow closed the folder. ''I know enough.'' He sped to Vaizard. Grimmjow shut off his car and walked to the front door. He knocked. A man with a blonde bob opened the door.

''What do you want?''

Grimmjow grinned. ''Grimmjow Jeagerjaques, I'm looking for Shiro.''

* * *

**SUCH A SHORT CHAPTER FOR SUSPENSE(PLUS ME BEING LAZY...)**


	10. Chapter 10

**HELLO READERS!**

**SORRY LAST CHAPTER WAS SO SHORT.**

**I LOVE TUMBLR**

**AND ORANGE JUICE**

**SO MUCH GRIMMICHI AND SHIROICHI AND GRIMMSHIROICHI ON TUMBLR!**

**I THINK I HAD LIKE SEVEN (METAPHORICAL) NOSEBLEEDS.**

**READ+REVIEW**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

Shinji's eyes narrowed. ''Sorry but we don't know a Shiro.'' Grimmjow scoffed. ''Please I got my information, don't lie.'' Grimmjow pointed to his car. ''Or would you rather have me tell the police that I know where Vaizard is? Where their assassin is?''

Shinji growled. ''I don't know what the fuck you want with him but it ain't my problem. If you get killed it ain't on me.''

Grimmjow smirked. ''Fine by me.'' Shinji opened the door wider. ''Then you're welcome.'' Grimmjow walked into the house and was attacked by a green haired woman. ''Why are you looking for Berry-Tan?'' Grimmjow blinked. ''Berry-Tan? You mean Ichi? He... Long story.'' Grimmjow stood up. ''So where is he?'' Shinji sat down. ''He went to the market with Hachigen and Lisa.'' Grimmjow nodded.

''OY! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!'' A sandal hit the back of his head and a tick formed over Grimmjow's forehead. ''Huh? What do you want kid?'' A short blonde woman growled. ''Who are you calling kid smurf! I think I'm gonna teach ya some manners!''

''YER THE ONE WHO THREW THE FUCKING SHOE!''

''WHY THE FUCK ARE YOU IN MY HOUSE FUCKER!''

''SHUT THE FUCK UP YA STUPID LITTLE BRAT!''

''You just had to say it...'' The woman picked up a table. ''DIE BITCH!'' Grimmjow dodged the table.

''We're back...''

*CRASH!*

''HIYORI YOU BITCH!''

Grimmjow turned to the door. Ichigo was standing there his face flushed. ''Ichigo?''

Ichigo turned. He looked a lot better. His skin wasn't as pale, Hair wasn't as droopy, slightly taller and a bit more muscular than what Grimmjow remembered.

''G... Grimmjow?''

Hiyori stood up. ''Ichigo. You know this bastard?''

''I... I... Yea...''

The woman sat down and scoffed. ''Then do somethin about him. He's a pain in the ass.'' Grimmjow turned. ''Why you little...''

''Grimmjow?'' Grimmjow turned back to Ichigo. ''I... Lets go out. I need to talk to you.'' Grimmjow nodded and followed Ichigo out the door. They kept walking in an awkward silence until they reached a park. Ichigo kept walking. They kept walking until Ichigo stopped. There was an almost invisible opening in the tree line and Grimmjow followed Ichigo in.

It was a giant dome made of tree branches. Ichigo sat down and Grimmjow sat next to him. After a few minutes of silence Grimmjow spoke up. ''It's been a long time huh?''

''Mm.'' Ichigo nodded slowly.

''How... How is your problem?..'' Grimmjow asked carefully.

Ichigo stiffened. ''They... The people I'm living with helped me control him.''

''Control?"

''Yea... All of them are like me... They're all blind... Or were.''

Grimmjow stared. ''So how did that Hiyori girl know what I looked like?'' Ichigo played with the grass. ''Not all of them got such mean... uh... separate personalities or eye colors... I'm the only one with a particularly evil one... and weird color.''

Grimmjow nodded. ''So they all?...''

''Yea. They all came to an agreement with the other personality. I... I still haven't so I take the meds that people with split personalities take. It works... sometimes.'' Grimmjow nodded. ''So... what happens when it doesn't work?''

Ichigo glared at the ground his hair shading his eyes. ''Shiro happens. He murders people. He said that he's not mean enough to reveal who it is but... He's only doing it so he can continue doing it. If I get caught so does he... The Vaizards try to keep me at the house as long as possible but he always breaks out.''

Grimmjow stood. ''Can... can there be a way to undo this?''

Ichigo nodded hesitantly. ''Shinji said that his was bad like mine and... A friend of his gave him an eye. Shinji said that they aren't actually part of us and... Once there's nothing to contract over they'll leave... But I'm not sure it'll be the same for Shiro since... Since he's so different.''

Grimmjow nodded. ''Let's get back.''

Ichigo nodded and stood up the two of them holding a comfortable silence as they walked. Grimmjow stopped in front of the building. ''Ichigo... I... I'll be back. Don't do anything stupid.''

Ichigo scowled. ''I..It's not like I have in the past six years... Well of my own accord...'' Grimmjow smiled. ''Yeah... See ya.''

Ichigo sighed as Grimmjow pulled away in his car.

''Please don't do what I think you're going to do Grimmjow... You already did a lot for me. You looked for me after I disappeared. It's fine at that... No one... No one else did.'' Ichigo walked back into the building.

''I'll never forgive you if you do.''

* * *

**OH MY GOD IT'S SO OBVIOUS WHAT GRIMMY IS ABOUT TO DO BUT WILL ICHI ALLOW IT?**

**Maybe its obvious maybe its not...**

**I DON'T EVEN KNOW!**

**I MAKE UP THIS STORY AS I GO!**

**THAT'S WHY IT'S SO MESSED UP!**

**STILL NO ANIME RECOMMENDATIONS?**


	11. Chapter 11

**HELLO~~~**

**I GET TO WRITE LONGER CHAPTERS NOW SINCE THIS IS THE ONLY ONE I'M WRITING SO FAR!**

**CODE GEASS IS WONDERFUL~~~**

**READ+REVIEW**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

Grimmjow parked his car in front of a large Gothic-style building. Grimmjow pressed on the gate.

'Please state your name and reason for arriving sir.'

''Grimmjow Jeagerjaques, Need ta talk to Ulquiorra.''

'Yes, Please come in Jeagerjaques-sama.'

The robotic voice fell silent and Grimmjow stepped into yard.

''Welcome Grimmjow-sama!'' Grimmjow ignored them and walked into the mansion, up the stairs, across the hall, took a left, and opened the door to Ulquiorra's room.

''Ulquiorra I...'' A gun was tucked underneath his chin. Ulquiorra slowly lowered the gun. ''Oh, it's just you.'' The stoic man threw the gun to the side. ''So? What have you come to interrogate me on today?''

''The supernatural.''

Ulquiorra coughed. ''Excuse me?''

''Ichigo.. I did go see him but he said something about contracts and they will leave if there is nothing that he can trade for.''

Ulquiorra sighed and turned on his computer which was much more like a wall.

''Settings: Avoid mode:Lock password 2759375970261447. Launch web hacking system: Avoid mode:Lock password:0673528595673538.''

'Initiating Avoid mode. Lock password recognized. Please stand by Murciélago-Sama.'

Grimmjow raised his eyebrow. ''Murciélago?'' Ulquiorra waved him off. ''Do not speak.''

''Search Government Base, Szayel-Aporro Granz Network, and Urahara Web Center. Content. Supernatural.''

'Search requests confirmed. Government Base 7 entries, Szayel-Aporro Granz Network 1 entry, Urahara Web Center 567 Entries.'

Ulquiorra turned to Grimmjow. ''What do they do?''

''They are mostly in their head, can manifest outside the body though, mostly attack blind people and exchange sight for something they want. Ichigo's whatever it is has gold on black eyes.''

Ulquiorra turned back to the computer. ''Narrow search, Gold on black, Blind, Manifest, Mental.''

'Search narrowed. Government Base 0 entries, Szayel Aporro Granz Network 0 entries, Urahara Web Center 2 entries.'

''Open Urahara Web Center entry 1,''

'Command confirmed. Opening Urahara Web Center; Shadows.'

The two stared at the page

Species Type: Parasite

Species: Shadows

Latin: _Umbra mortis sedent _

Food: Human energy

Appearance: Beautiful beings, made to lure the host into thinking they are okay. Seduces then takes over body.

Shadows target the blind exchanging sight for what they desire. The human falls victim and eventually dies. The Shadow pulled the human's mind deep into the body and takes over. Longer the human and shadow are together the easier it is for the shadow to devour the human.

Of course there is no known cure for this.

Some people have rid their shadows when a person around them gave them an eye. In some cases this does not work. Others have come to an agreement with their shadow. Compromising. These creatures are not called Shadow of Death for nothing.

Grimmjow stared at the screen. ''Check the other one.''

''Open Urahara Web Center entry 2.''

'Command confirmed. Opening Urahara Web Center; Shiro.'

Grimmjow froze.

Species Type: Unidentifiable

Species: Shirosaki

Latin:___Umbra mortis sedent __albus ____singularis_

Food: Unidentifiable

Appearance: White.

This shadow is much too different to be considered part of the Shadows where a person may overcome or even come to a compromise. There is no cure, there is no compromise for Shirosaki. The name ___Umbra mortis sedent __albus ____singularis _Tells you everything. Singular White Shadow of Death. No one has survived this shadow which should actually be considered a full fledged demon.

Grimmjow stared in shock. ''Ulquiorra search Demons in Urahara.''

''Search Urahara Web Center. Content. Demons.''

'Search requests confirmed, 1 entry.'

''Open Urahara Web Center Entry 1''

'Command confirmed. Opening Urahara Web Center; Demons'

Species type: Parasite

Species:Demon

Latin: Daemon

Food: Human

Appearance: Long lean bodies that are appealing to their human targets. Taking over bodies through contracts. If the human has said yes to them the body belongs to them. Demons appear once every few centuries. No two demons are ever alive at the same time. The demon is such a powerful race that humans would not be able to physically survive if two demons were alive at the the same time.

Abnormality: Shiro;

It is unknown whether this is a demon or shadow. He carries the traits for both fearsome creatures. One can only hope that he doesn't manifest for many more centuries.

Ulquiorra stood up. ''System Lock: Information search delete. Destroy from bases 1,4,6,8,10, and 15.''

'Command recognized. ''Deleting Search from bases 1,4,6,8,10, and 15. Delete complete.'

''Shut down.''

'Shutting down'

''What was that shit?'' Grimmjow asked. ''That can't... It can't possibly be true!'' Ulquiorra turned to face him. ''It is true. Urahara is the top scientist in all of the world. You cannot deny his ideas. He has more political power than three continents combined!''

''It's not true there must be a way to...''

''Abandon him.''

Grimmjow turned. ''What?''

''Abandon the boy. There is no need for you to get so close to him. That particular shadow/demon jumps from person to person.''

Grimmjow growled. ''No fucking way. I ain't leaving him.''

Ulquiorra slammed Grimmjow into the wall. ''When the fuck did you get so damn soft?''

Grimmjow flipped Ulquiorra. ''When the fuck did you get so damn emotional? And how the fuck would you know!''

Ulquiorra looked away. ''Shiro killed my entire family before my eyes.''

Grimmjow stared. ''Shiro came into my head first. He told me to watch helplessly as my body killed b=my family. He destroyed my entire family with my body and then gave back control to me. He said he would be back. He said the only fucking reason he didn't kill me was because I was too boring and didn't plead for him to go away or just save her or some bullshit.'' Grimmjow stood up.

''Settings: Avoid mode:Lock password 2759375970261447. Launch web hacking system: Avoid mode:Lock password:0673528595673538.''

'Initiating Avoid mode. Lock password recognized. Please stand by Pantera-Sama.'

Ulquiorra's eyes widened. ''When did you register your voice to...''

''Search Urahara Web Center. Entry name: Shadows, Demons, Shiro. Add entries to car 1.''

'Command confirmed. Adding entries to car 1.'

Grimmjow turned to the door. ''Sorry that happened to you Ulquiorra. But I'm not letting that happen to Ichigo. He has family. He's something I can fix.''

Grimmjow ran out the door leabing Ulquiorra.

''You damn fool. Shiro is not something that can be fought against.''

* * *

**WHOA... Shiro is a lot more than he makes out to be! OH MY GOD I SWEAR THE CRAZY IDEAS THAT POP UP IN MY HEAD!**


	12. Chapter 12

**HELLO READERS~~~~**

**I stopped watching High School of The Dead..**

**It's pretty stupid and too sexual for me...**

**I LIKE KAWAI YAOI~~~**

**Fluff kills me.**

**I hate fanfiction. It makes me feel.**

**But then again that's why I like it too...**

**OH MY GOD~~ I LOVE LELOUCH.**

**I have a thing for smart people.**

**READ+REVIEW**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

Grimmjow ran out of his car and burst through the door. Running past Hiyori.

''Oh... Smurf guy...'' Hiyori said. Grimmjow turned aroundand grabbed her by the shoulders. He stared at her. ''Is Ichigo home?!'' Hiyori looked away. ''No... AND STOP TOUCHING ME!'' Grimmjow let go of her. ''Shinji here?''

''Why're ya lookin for him?'' She asked suspiciously.

''IS HE?!'' Hiyori looked down. ''In the back room...'' Grimmjow strode into the room. Shinji didn't even look up. ''Ichigo ain't here at the moment.''

''That's good. I need to talk to you.''

Shinji looked up. ''What?''

Grimmjow put the papers on Shinji's desk. ''Look at these.''

Shinji shifted through the papers. ''So what...'' His eyes widened. He grabbed Grimmjow's collar. ''How did you get into the Urahara Web Center?!'' Grimmjow shrugged. ''Lucky guess.''

''We've been trying for the past six years trying to figure out what Ichigo was... He has Shiro doesn't he?''

Grimmjow nodded. ''That one doesn't move on unless the host dies or he finds a new one. The eye surgery never works. Shiro just stays.''

Shinji shifted through the papers.

''Average life for a victim of Shiro is a month... How did Ichigo...''

''We're back!'' Grimmjow and Shinji scrambled to get the papers in his desk. ''Shinji here's...'' Ichigo stood at the door with a box of candy in one hand. ''What are you guys doing?''

''NOTHING!'' The two yelled in unison. Ichigo shrugged. ''Anyway... Here's your candy Shinji.'' The orangette gave one last confused look before closing the door.

Shinji and Grimmjow sighed. Shinji opened the drawer. ''So? How long are we going to keep this information away from him?'' Grimmjow walked forward and closed the drawer. He looked at Shinji. ''Until I get rid of Shiro.'' Shinji scoffed as Grimmjow walked towards the door. ''And how are you going to do that?''

Grimmjow looked back and smirked. ''The same way I found out about all this.'' Grimmjow strode out of the room. ''Grimmjow?'' He turned to face Ichigo. ''What were you talking about?'' The man smiled. ''Nothing... Just what you've been doing these past years...''

''Ah...'' Ichigo looked down. ''About that night six years ago...''

Grimmjow stopped him. ''No. It's... It's okay. I know you weren't in control. That's not your fault. I understood you left for a reason.''

''What about my family?''

Grimmjow hesitated then looked down. ''I... I honestly don't know. When you... When Shiro lashed out I ran to Aizen but you weren't there. I quit Espada and started my own company with the money I made in the gang... I bet they're okay though. Especially Karin that little brat...'' Ichigo watched Grimmjow's face as he smiled. ''Yea I hope so too...''

Grimmjow turned. ''So how in control are you?''

''Eh? I uh... It takes fourty minutes for Shiro to take over completely.''

Grimmjow smiled sadly. ''Perfect.'' He grabbed Ichigo's hand. ''Come on I wanna take you somewhere.'' Ichigo's eyes widened. ''What?''

* * *

Ichigo sat next to Grimmjow in the car. ''Where are you taking me?''

''You'll see... You might not like it though...''

Ichigo looked at him. ''Why?'' Grimmjow looked to the side. ''You'll see. We're already there.''

Ichigo looked to the side. ''Cemetery? Grimmjow?... What?...''

Grimmjow walked out and started walking. Ichigo ran out of the car. ''Grimmjow!''

Grimmjow stopped. ''Here.'' Ichigo stood standing half afraid of walking over to the gravestone. ''Grimmjow?''

Ichigo slowly walked over and looked at the gravestone.

_Karin Kurosaki_

_19 years old_

_Reason of Death unknown._

_Will be loved even after death. _

_We promise to continue to look for him._

Ichigo stepped away from the grave tears pooling in his eyes. He turned to Grimmjow eyes frantic. ''TELL ME THIS ISN'T TRUE!'' Grimmjow looked down. Ichigo fell to his knees not caring that the gravel cut into his knees. ''I... How did she?...''

''One year after you went to live with Vizard... She got an unknown disease... She slowly lost control of herself and after acting strangely she fell unconscious... After two years they took her off the machines.'' Grimmjow looked at Ichigo his eyes shadowed. ''So it was...''

Grimmjow grimaced. ''Yea... It was another one like Shiro.''

* * *

**I... I DON'T KNOW HOW I DID THIS TO HER!**

**I DID NOT PLAN THIS... I...**

**I THINK I'M CRYING...**

**OH YOU BEAUTIFUL EVIL BASTARD SHIRO!**


	13. Chapter 13

**HELLO READERS~~~~**

**WHY DO THE BLEACH VOICE ACTORS HAVE SUCH LOVELY VOICES?**

**The awkward moment when you're in marching band and everyone tries to force you to join football or basketball cause you're six feet tall...**

**BITCH I DON'T PLAY!**

**Not that I don't like the sport cause... I play... Just not competitively. And I beat everyone who actually does play competitively. **

**Anyway...**

**Oh yea!**

_Ichigo's Thoughts_

**_Grimmjow's Thoughts_**

**You know... Grimmjow's are in bold cause he's a bold guy XD**

**READ+REVIEW**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

Grimmjow watched Ichigo as he silently stayed next to the grave.

''I... I promised to protect you no matter what and... Was the only thing I could do run away? I... I'm so sorry I wasn't there for you Karin... You don't have to forgive your disgusting excuse of a brother... I'll come back later...'' Ichigo put a hand on the gravestone. ''But for now... For now I'll try and find the one that did this to you. I swear.''

Ichigo stood up and started walking back Grimmjow close behind him. The car ride was silent and Grimmjow could feel the disgust and remorse flowing off of Ichigo.

_I can't fucking believe I let that happen to her..._

**_Dammit! The tension is wayy too thick!_**

_Dammit! If only I didn't leave I could have transfered that thing to me... If it was possible..._

**_But why the fuck was she targeted by a shadow? She's not blind..._**

_I'm so fucking weak..._

Grimmjow pulled the car into the driveway. ''Ichigo.'' Ichigo jumped. ''Eh?''

''We're here.'' _**Poor guy...**_

''Uh... Yea...''_ I don't know what to say!_

Ichigo stepped out of the car and Grimmjow backed out. ''Uh Grimmjow!'' Grimmjow stopped the car and poked his head out the window. ''Yea?''

''Thank you... For taking me there...''

Grimmjow chuckled awkwardly. ''Uh.. I'm not sure if that's...''

''No really. I...'' Ichigo bent over. ''SHIT!'' Grimmjow slammed open the door to his car. ''Ichigo!'' The man looked up. ''Stay away! Go get Shinji and Hiyori!'' Grimmjow grabbed Ichigo whose eyes were starting to darken. He rushed into the house. ''SHINJI! HIYORI!''

The Hiyori looked up from where she was sitting. ''What do ya want Smur... Ichigo?'' She turned to Grimmjow. ''Take him downstairs and chain him ta the wall.'' Grimmjow stared at her. ''What?''

She rolled her eyes at him. ''How the hell do you think we keep Shiro contained for that long!? I thought he was getting better after you started coming here but...'' Hiyori chained Ichigo. ''I guess I was wrong... Give me the keys. Grimmjow handed her a set of fifty keys. Hiyori started locking all the cuffs and chains.

''Is this fucking legal?''

''No. But you don't know that. If you're worried about his freedom don't worry. Shiro always gets him out anyway...'' The woman finished. ''Ichigo!''

The orangette looked up his eyes already gold even though the sclera were still white. ''Yea?..'' The voice that came out was not Ichigo's. ''I'm going to do this for the first time okay? You agreed to this okay?'' Ichigo nodded. Hiyori pulled out a cage. Grimmjow saw red. ''THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING! ARE YOU PLUGGING THAT SHIT IN?!''

Hiyori put it over Ichigo and turned it on then destroyed the remote. ''He agreed to this!''

''THE HELL HE DID! GET IT OFF HIM!''

''Grimmjow... I did agree to this... I don't want to kill more people. So please respect my decision. I knew that if it was my family they could never do this to me... Hiyori is also like my family but she can do things they could never because she believes it is my right to be caged if I want to do it. Please Grimmjow I...'' His voice wavered. ''I don't want to kill people.''

Grimmjow knelt down in front of the cage pleading him. ''But you didn't kill them Ichigo! Just let me...'' He felt a hand on his shoulder. ''Leave him be. It's his choice.'' Ichigo smiled. ''Thank you Shinji.''

Shinji dragged the man upstairs and locked the door, threw away the key, and barricaded it.

Grimmjow glared at the man as he walked away. ''What the fuck was that?!''

''That Grimmjow is what Ichigo wanted us to do. Don't worry though. Shiro always gets out anyway. With the stuff we used today I think it'll take about an hour what do you say Hiyori?''

She shrugged. ''I'd say an hour, twenty.'' Grimmjow seethed. ''Is this all a game to you people?!'' The two blondes looked back at the man. ''No. It isn't. Of all people I would think that you wouldn't even say that. It's Shiro we are talking about.'' A loud wail came from the basement along with some curses. ''Hiyori how long has it been since Grimmjow here dragged him into the house?''

''32 minutes.'' Shinji's eyes widened. ''He's improving. The first time we brought Ichigo here it took him less than 2 minutes for Shiro to take over. That's way less time than us... First times are usually 10~20 minutes. But there is the fact that his is some weird thing...''

Another loud scream resounded from the basement. ''Oh. Time?''

Hiyori flipped open her timer. ''35 minutes.'' Shinji opened a notepad and wrote down some things. ''Grimmjow... You knew Ichigo right around when this was starting right?''

Grimmjow nodded. ''Did you ever once stop Ichigo from turning into Shiro?''

''Yea... once...''

Shinji closed the book and looked at him. ''Did you say any words in particular?''

''I don't... I don't remember.''

* * *

**WHOA WHY THE FUCK DID YOU LEAVE IT AT THAT YOU BITCH! (Me taking to myself and calling myself a bitch wow ^^;)**

**Well this was an interesting chapter... Lelouch reminds me of Light...**

**They're both smart, arrogant, and underestimate their opponents!**

**Wow what nice traits to share... ^^; I seem to like this face ^^; ^^; ^^; ^^; ^^;**


	14. Chapter 14

**HELLO READERS~~~**

**I DECIDED (MY FRIEND SIGNED ME UP (FUCK HIM!)) TO PLAY BASKETBALL...**

**THE P.E. TEACHER GOT SO EXCITED SHE JUST LET ME IN... T^T**

**WHY DO TEACHERS HAVE TO KNOW ME?!**

**Now I have to**

**Do Marching Band**

**Part-Time job**

**Basketball**

**Keep 4.0 GPA or I die...**

**Write fanfictions**

**Guess which one is most important to me... If you guessed FANFICTIONS~~~ THEN YOU GET AN INVISIBLE COOKIE!**

**Enough of my sad life...**

**READ+REVIEW**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

_''Just give up Kingy... I always win anyway...''_

''No fucking way... I'll strruggle as long as I can... If I struggle you don't get as much power.''

Shiro scoffed._ ''Doesn't matter.'' _He walked forward and lifted Ichigo's face up to meet his gold eyes._ ''I'll devour you then.''_

Ichigo growled. ''Not a chance. I'll win. I wont let you kill anymore people.'' Shiro started laughing uncontrollably._ ''You can't decide that! Oh.. I know that Grimmy is out there so the first thing I'm going to do is get him.''_

Ichigo's eyes widened and Shiro cackled._ ''Bye bye Kingy! Just meh talkin bout Grimmy messes up yer concentration. See ya!'' _

Ichigo cursed as Shiro disappeared from his mind. Ichigo was trapped.

* * *

A loud curse came from the basement. ''Oh. So he broke through again.'' Shinji looked at the clock. ''Wow... Ichigo struggled for an hour and twenty... Hiyori! Here's your twenty!'' The short woman came back with a tranquilizer gun and took the money. ''Thank you.'' Grimmjow stared at her. ''What the hell is that for?''

''Shiro.''

''YOU'RE GOING TO SHOOT HIM!''

''Yea. Calm down. We do this every time. A dart of 400 mg Xylaxine with 150 mg Ketamine will put an elephant to sleep. Ichigo takes twice as much before he goes down for twenty minutes. Don't worry. After Ichigo gets back control from Shiro the only side effects on his body is sleeping off a day.''

Grimmjow scowled. Hiyori opened a drawer and pulled out five bottles.

Ketamine-200mg

Ketamine-200mg

Xylaxine-500mg

Xylaxine-500mg

Atracurium-300mg

Grimmjow grabbed the bottles form her. ''Are you crazy?! These are way more than what you told me!''

She snatched the bottles and poured them into a cup. ''This. Is another of Ichigo's choices... He's being an idiot but I wont deny him of doing this. This mixture will take him out for an hour at most. If we're lucky. His body will live.''

The woman walked past Grimmjow and stuffed four needles into the gun. ''Don't make it harder on him or us. None of us want to do this.'' The door rattled. ''Time?''Shinji flicked open the timer. ''1 Hour, Forty minutes, 37 Seconds.'' Hiyori leveled the gun to her eyes. ''Perfect.''

Shiro burst through the door blood all over his body along with long burns that were healing faster then they should have been. ''Yo, Hiyori, Shinji, Grimmjow...''

Hiyori nodded. ''Yo, Shiro. Took you long enough.'' Shiro smirked. ''Well King's bein a nuisance.'' He cocked his head to Grimmjow. ''Might just have ta devour em.'' Grimmjow growled and Shiro cackled. ''Ops! I made da Kitty mad!'' His laughing stopped when he noticed the gun. ''Aw... ya gonna shoot me with that thing again? What is it this time? Ketamine? Xylaxine? Atracurium?'' Hiyori raised then gun. ''Nope. All three,'' Shiro's eyes widened as he lunged for the gun. Hiyori emptyed the four rounds. One in Shiro's hip, arm, upper back, and calf. The man fell. Grimmjow plucked the empty needles out of Ichigo's body and opened his eyelid. ''They're brown.''

Shinji sighed. ''We stopped him for once... This was the first time we ever stopped him... Hiyori you and Grimmjow take Ichigo up to his room. I'll go get Lisa... Shinji flipped Ichigo over and inspected his hands. ''Nasty burns...'' Shinji set down the unconscious man's hand and walked out of the room.

Grimmjow picked up Ichigo and walked up the stairs.

''I gotta go somewhere you take care of Ichigo!'' Hiyori screamed. Grimmjow shifted Ichigo in his arms and opened the door. He set Ichigo on the bed and sighed. Grimmjow stared at Ichigo the moonlight illuminating the orange locks. He reached his hand forward to brush the orange stands out of his face and..

''Whoa... If you're having a moment then I'll go read my...'' Grimmjow stood up quickly. ''Uh... No... You're Lisa right? He.. Well..''

''Yea yea Shinji told me the gist of it.'' Lisa knelt down next to the bed and started pulling out bottles from a shoe box. ''So you're his boyfriend?'' Grimmjow shifted. ''Uh...'' Lisa shrugged as she poured alcohol on the burns. ''I guess not. I thought you were because of what Shinji told me.''

''What did he tell you?''

''That you made Ichigo win over Shiro. I will tell you now.. These things in us are not strong at all. We just... We give up after a while. We don't want to fight. So the human starts to believe that the thing is stronger than us. There isn't any hope. The thing also makes us think that by murdering people when they take over. Ichigo's whatever it is is different... I've never heard of a thing that backed down. Or someone that could make them.''

Grimmjow sat down in the chair. ''I see...''

''Yea well... we only know as much as these things tell us. Sometimes it's not enough...'' Lisa sighed as she finished bandaging Ichigo. ''I'm done here. All we have yo do is wait. I'll be in my room if.. if anything happens...'' Lisa walked by Grimmjow on the way out. Grimmjow grabbed her arm. ''Was... Was someone taken from you?...''

Lisa's hair fell in front of her eyes. ''That's none of your business.'' Her voice had gone cold.

Grimmjow released her and sat back down watching Ichigo.

* * *

Shinji walked up to Ichigo's room after a full day. ''Hiyori! Get some food Ichigo's gonna... What the?!''

Grimmjow looked up from where he was sitting. ''What do you want Shinji?'' Shinji walked forward. ''Did you stay here this whole time?! What the fuck? Did you even eat or sleep?!''

Grimmjow shook him off. ''Not hungry.'' He then shot up and grabbed Shinji. ''How long has it been!?''

''A day...''

''DAMMIT! He should have been up by now!'' Grimmjow Pressed his fingers to Ichigo's throat.

He panicked. Way too slow. Grimmjow ran down the hall. ''Lisa!'' The woman peeked out behind her door. ''What do you want?''

''Ichigo's heart beat is too damn slow!''

''Of course it is they gave him more than before. Wait another day!'' Grimmjow growled. ''If he dies I'm going to personally skin all of you.'' They heard coughing from the room. Grimmjow sped back into the room forcing Shinji to flatten against the wall. ''Ichi? You okay?''

''Ugh... I feel like shit... Shinji did you really use only the Ketamine and Xylaxine?''

Hiyori walked in. ''Nope. We used Atracurium too.'' Ichigo cursed and rubbed his head. ''I hate that shit...'' Grimmjow pulled Ichigo close to him almost pushing the air out of him. Ichigo yelped. ''G.. Grimmjow?''

''I thought you were dying you asshole.''

''Since when am I an asshole? We established that it was you.''

''Shut the fuck up. Does your burns hurt?''

''Yea... They...''

''I'M GOING TO KILL HIYORI!''

Grimmjow lunged for her but Ichigo grabbed his shirt. ''Leave her be.. I asked her to...'' Ichigo's eyes widened then he ran to the bathroom on unstable legs. ''Ugh...''

Grimmjow hovered over him patting his back. Ichigo stood over the toilet dry-heaving for a bit. ''Ugh... This is why I hate Atracurium. Too many damn side effects...'' Ichigo stood up and washed his mouth with water and brushed his teeth. Then Ichigo collasped.

* * *

**WELL... I AM OFFICIALLY AN ASSHOLE XD**

**YOU GUYS NEED TO WATCH VSAUCE ITS AN AWESOME CHANNEL ON YOUTUBE! ALL ABOUT BLOWING MINDS AND LEARNING! (But fun learning)**

**Examples**

**Why things are cute**

**Why things are creepy**

**Is Anything Real?**


	15. Chapter 15

**HELLO READERS~~~**

**Yes Ichi is a overgrown orange puffball XD (He's pretty stupid too)**

**OH MY GOD I WAS TALKING TO MY SISTER LAST NIGHT (She's in college) THIS IS OUR CONVERSATION**

**HER: HELLO CHILD I HAVE GRACED YOU WITH MY VOICE~~**

**Me:... You're an idiot.**

**Her: So I started watching Bleach like you told me... My favorite character is Rangiku... You?**

**ME: OH MY GOD. I LOVE GIN. HE'S SO AWESOME~~~**

**Her: Was. **

**I broke down and sobbed for like an hour...**

**Gin... no matter what people believe you are still alive... Aizen only used an illusion to make us think you're dead...**

***Goes off to sulk in anime corner of gloom while growing mushrooms like Tamaki-Senpai***

**OH YEA.. GUYS I BUILT A KNIGHTMARE~~~ It's about 11 feet tall, 4 feet wide and fully operational. The top speed I tried so far was 70 miles... Too bad the military doesn't use Knightmares. (I had to smash a wall of my house to get it out... (My dad is a car mechanic so I got lots of free metal+lose parts!))**

**The Knightmare cost over 1,000 out of my pocket. If I paid for everything it would have cost me over 20,000 I made it out of mostly titanium so it would most correctly and not collapse on itself. The frame was made of alloy piping so I could put the wires in the pipes.**

**I NAMED IT VASTO LORDE (It looks like that Vasto Lorde that Aizen made. (The one Isshin fought and Masaki had to save him.)**

**I also made a fully operational 3DM Gear. ^^ It cost around $1,000. I paid $168.57**

**Wow... I feel like from what I wrote I'm a saleswoman...**

**READ+REVIEW**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

*Three Days Later*

Grimmjow sat in the sterile room of a hospital. His hair was completely flattened against his head, eyes were downcast and dull, He had lost over 20 pounds.

''Oy. Grimmjow. Eat. Or sleep do something.'' Grimmjow didn't move. Shinji sighed. ''Ichigo's gonna be pissed at you if he wakes up and you're like this. Now eat.''

Grimmjow still didn't move. A tick formed over Shinji's head. ''Fine I'll just leave then...''

''Shinji...'' The man stopped. ''D... Do you realize you said if? Why did you say if? Ichigo is definitely going to get up. He is. He...'' Grimmjow looked down then stood up. ''Ichigo is going to get up so... So I need to stay here.''

Shinji nodded. ''I'll bring you some new clothes at least.'' Grimmjow sighed and rested his head on the hospital mattress. He hand gripped Ichigo's. ''I swear I'll protect you. I wont let anyone hurt you. Not even Shiro. No. Especially not Shiro. I'm going to find out a way to move him to me'' Grimmjow brushed the loose strands of hair away from Ichigo's face and stood up. ''Bye Ichi.''

* * *

Ichigo slowly opened his eyes. He was laying on the side of the buildings again. He sighed and got up. ''Shiro?'' Ichigo walked around until he found the source of his problems. The man was in between a window. Ichigo's eyes widened. ''SHIRO! WHAT ARE YOU?!''

The albino looked up and smirked. ''Look at you Ichi. I took so much from you yet you worry. I'm touched... I don't think I can do this. Most of the time.. Most of da time the people are thinkin only of themselves but. Look through the window.'' Ichigo peered down and saw Grimmjow looking too thin his head resting on Ichigo's hospital bed.

''How?..''

''Sh... King listen...''

_''I swear I'll protect you. I wont let anyone hurt you. Not even Shiro. No. Especially not Shiro. I'm going to find out a way to move him to me.''_

Ichigo smashed the glass. He panted. ''Why did you show me this?... Let me out! I need to stop that fool!'' Ichigo turned to Shiro and pulled him out of the glass. ''Don't you dare think of leaving here. I'm not letting you hurt anyone.'' Shiro sighed. ''King. I.. I aint stronger than you. Ya won. I'm givin up. This old life a mine isn't as fun as I thought it was...''

Ichigo stopped. ''Shiro?''

''I don't want ta live anymore. I already cheated death by makin this damn contract.''

Ichigo scowled at him. ''Don't you dare think you can...'' Shiro set a hand over Ichigo's face. ''I'll show ya.''

* * *

A small boy was thrown out of a house only wearing tatters.

''AND STAY OUT YOU DISGUSTING SCUM! Sickening monster!'' The small boy gathered himself and stood up ''I'm not a monster...'' The man in the door slammed the door. The small boy walked down the snow covered street. People in the street not going near him.

''Mama! Is that?...''

''Oh no. Don't go near him dear he's a demon. Look at his eyes.''

Shiro pulled the small newsboy cap to shade his eyes. And he walked. Getting the same treatment for years.

5 years later

Shiro walked down the streets.

''IT'S THE DARK MAGE!''

Shiro growled and continued walking. The 11 year old boy grown cold.

A girl stopped in front of him. ''What do you think you're doing?'' Shiro looked at her. She had pink hair that was tied into pigtails. ''Isn't it obivous brat? I'm walkin.''

The girl giggled. ''You talk funny! I'm Riruka! 13 years old! Who are you?''

Shiro stared at the girl wide eyed. ''Don't you know who I am?''

''Of course not! That's why I'm asking you! Although I have heard stories of you being cursed... But who cares!'' Shiro stood still shocked. ''I'm Shiro...''

The girl smiled. ''Nice to meet you Shiro! It suits you!''

Ichigo stood in his spot as Shiro's life folded out. He lived with that girl. Slowly opening up to her and unknowingly falling in love.

Ichigo smiled. ''Shiro was a good guy...''

Ichigo jumped as the scene changed. The girl was standing behind Shiro clearly frightened. ''Get away from her!'' Shiro screamed. The men chuckled. ''No can do. Our boss needs that girl.''

''Shiro growled. ''No way.'' Shiro fought off the marjority of the men throwing them back and forth.

''Well done...'' A man with long brown hair and purple eyes appeared. ''I will let go of the girl. If you come with me.'' Shiro spit out blood. ''Like hell. I'll just beat you...'' Shiro was throuwn against the wall by an invisible force.

''SHIRO!''

The unknown man chuckled. ''As you can see I am everything the villagers call you. 'Black mage', 'Monster',_ 'Demon' _'' Shiro took a step forward. ''Fine. I'll go with ya.''

He chuckled. ''My my Shirosaki. That is unnecessary. What I want is a test subject I don't need to take you.''

Aizen touched Shiro's forehead and the 15 year old boy grew rapidly turning into a man with long white hair. Riruka stepped forward. ''Shiro?...''

He looked at her. ''Riruka...''

The scence changed once again and Riruka was walking down the street.

A bunch of villagers ran forward. ''It's the witch girl!''

''Kill her!''

Riruka's eyes widened and she was brutaly raped then murdered.

A few hours later people watched from their houses as Shiro approached her cold body. ''Riruka...''

''Kill the mage too!''

''If we killed her we can kill the demon too!''

Shiro turned to the people. ''Demon? You have never been so fucking right.''

Shiro killed everyone and buried Riruka in the forest next to her favorite river.

* * *

Ichigo stepped back as Shiro removed his hand. The albino looked down. ''I never want to be like those people.'' Her started walking away. ''Good bye Ichigo. You have truly beat me. I have killed too many...''

Ichigo ran towards the man as he started to sink into the window. ''SHIRO!~~~''

A single black tear fell from Shiro's eyes. ''Tell Ulquiorra I said sorry.''

* * *

**OH MY GOD I ALWAYS DO THIS!**

**I ALWAYS DO THE TITE KUBO THING OF MAKING YOU HATE THE CHARACTER**

**THEN YOU UNDERSTAND THEM!**

**THEN YOU FALL IN LOVE AND ARE SYMPATHETIC AND I KILL THEM!**

**I beat the shit out of my younger brother cause he tried to take apart my Knightmare...**


	16. Chapter 16

**HELLO READERS~~~**

**I CUT MY HAIR~~**

**Now I look like Gin (I dyed it white turned out silvery and decided to cut it short and cosplay) ^^**

**Oh my god it was so funny earlier today when I scared the shit out of my friend at her Birthday party driving a Knightmare.**

**Well... After that she wanted it...**

**But too bad for her it's mine O_O**

**I gave her the working 3DM Gear.**

**She can't use it though XD It was hilarious seeing her try to use it. She ended up like Eren the first time he used the gear... (But mine wasn't defective cause I used it too to make sure.)**

**Would I get in trouble if I drove a Knightmare or 3DM Gear to school?**

**Not like it has guns on it or blades...**

**READ+REVIEW**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

Ichigo snapped awake.

Ichigo remembered the last barely audible words flowing from Shiro's mouth.

_''You're stronger than I am... So I'll give you my remaining power. Please don't turn out like me.''_

He got up and walked down the hall running into someone. ''Sorry I... Ichigo? What the fuck are you doing up? OH MY GOD YOU'RE UP!'' Ichigo nodded. ''Uh... Shinji where's Grimmjow?''

''He was in your room for three days... I have no clue.'' Ichigo growled and ran past him. ''WAIT! You woke up just...'' Ichigo ignored him and continued running. He ran to his house and ran into the closet.

''Open Zangetsu Program''

'Opening program. 5 seconds.4,3,2,1. Zangetsu opened.'

''Track program Murciélago.''

'Tracking program _Murciélago._ 10 Seconds until track completion. 9,8,7,6,5,4,3,2,1. Tracking completed. Location of program Fourth residence on Espada Lane. Directions once inside residence. Go up the front stairs, Across the main upstairs hall, take a left. Any other requests Captain?'' Ichigo scowled. ''None. Don't call me captain. I do not work for the underground anymore.''

'Understood. Destroying search. Cancel possible within 5,4...' Ichigo ran out of his house and drove to the home. He walked up to the door.

A gun moved to face him. 'You are an unidentified. Please state your name and reason for arriving sir.'

''Open direct line to Ulquiorra.''

'Direct line open. Welcome Zangetsu-Sama.'

A video of Ulquiorra came up.

''Kurosaki Ichigo? How did you get into my...''

Ichigo waved the video off. ''Enough Sciffer. Is Grimmjow there?''

''He is... How did you access my...''

''I'm Zangetsu. Please let me in so I can beat sense into him. I can come in myself but I would rather not break in.''

Ulquiorra sighed and pressed a button. 'Access granted' The doors slid open and Ichigo ran inside passing people. He went up the stairs, across the hall, took a left, and opened the door to Ulquiorra's room.

''Where's the idiot?''

''In front of my computer.''

Ichigo walked over the man who was currently searching.

''Open entry 3.''

'Opening entry...'

''Close entry.''

'Yes Zangetsu-Sama.'

Grimmjow turned. ''You bastard I... Ichigo?'' Ichigo nodded. ''I'm up.'' Grimmjow stared at him. ''You are... What about Shiro? What about him? Just wait a bit okay? I'll...'' Grimmjow turned back to the computer but stopped when he felt a hand on his arm. ''Don't... Shiro... Shiro's dead.''

''What?'' Grimmjow looked at him confused.

''He gave up.'' Ichigo looked down. ''Shiro... Was a human.''

''No...'' The two looked at Ulquiorra who was standing by the door. ''There's no way he could...'' Ichigo stood up. ''He was.'' Ichigo placed a hand on Ulquiorra's face. Grimmjow stared as Ulquiorra went from shocked, to scared, to crying, to angry, to empty. Ichigo removed his hand and Ulquiorra collapsed forward.

''What did you do to him?''

''I showed him Shiro's past.'' Ichigo set Ulquiorra down gently then stared at the ground sadly. ''Shiro's sad human life.''

''How... How did you show him?''

Ichigo walked towards Grimmjow and put a hand on his chest. ''Like this.''

* * *

Grimmjow winced as his body was thrown out of a building and into the cold snow.

''AND STAY OUT YOU DISGUSTING SCUM! Sickening monster!'' Grimmjow gathered himself and stood up ''I'm not a monster...'' The man in the door slammed the door. And Grimmjow walked down the snow covered street. People in the street not going near him.

''Mama! Is that?...'' A little girl pointed at him with brown hair and blue eyes.

''Oh no. Don't go near him dear he's a demon. Look at his eyes.'' The woman who was her mother walked away quickly.

Grimmjow pulled the small red newsboy cap to shade his eyes. And he walked. Getting the same treatment for years.

5 years later

Grimmjow walked down the worn down brown streets.

''IT'S THE DARK MAGE!'' A large man yelled.

Grimmjow growled and continued walking. The 11 year old boy grown cold.

A girl that had pink pigtails stopped in front of him. ''What do you think you're doing?'' Grimmjow looked at her. She had large bright pink eyes. ''Isn't it obvious brat? I'm walkin.''

The girl giggled. ''You talk funny! I'm Riruka! 13 years old! Who are you?''

Grimmjow stared at the girl wide eyed. ''Don't you know who I am?''

''Of course not! That's why I'm asking you! Although I have heard stories of you being cursed... But who cares!'' Grimmjow stood still shocked. ''Grimmjow...''

The scene changed and Grimmjow felt his body impact with a hard rough wall. He looked up to see a man with brown hair and cold purple eyes.

The unknown man chuckled. ''As you can see I am everything the villagers call you. 'Black mage', 'Monster',_ 'Demon' _'' Grimmjow took a step forward. ''Fine. I'll go with ya.''

He chuckled. ''My my Grimmjow. That is unnecessary. What I want is a test subject I don't need to take you.''

Aizen touched Grimmjow's forehead and the 15 year old boy grew rapidly turning into a man with long blue hair. Riruka stepped forward. ''Grimmjow?...''

He looked at her. ''Riruka...''

The scene changed once again and Riruka was walking down the street.

A bunch of villagers ran forward. ''It's the witch girl!''

''Kill her!''

Riruka's eyes widened and she was brutally raped then murdered.

A few hours later people watched from their houses as Grimmjow approached her cold body. ''Riruka...''

''Kill the mage too!'' A man yelled.

''If we killed her we can kill the demon too!'' The woman with red hair screamed.

Grimmjow turned to the people. ''Demon? You have never been so fucking right.''

Grimmjow killed everyone and buried Riruka in the forest next to her favorite river.

Then he saw more...

Grimmjow watched from behind Shiro's eyes as he killed people from within. There was a small happy greeneyed boy.

''Ulquiorra?''

''OY!''

But no matter how much he screamed his voice did not reach the boy whose body was taken over and forced to kill his entire family.

Grimmjow watched in horror as his body leaned over and whispered. ''I'm not done with you boy... But I will spare you. The game is only fun when the opponent struggles.'' Grimmjow's body walked away. ''Perhaps in a few years you'll find someone precious to you. I will come back then.''

* * *

Grimmjow snapped awake. ''Ichigo...''

Ichigo stared at him. ''Did you see?''

Grimmjow gripped his shirt. ''I saw... I saw from behind Shiro's eyes. I watched everything as him. I watched him grow crazy. Even I went crazy for a bit...'' He looked to Ulquiorra who was huddled in a corner. He was showing too much emotion to be normal.

''Shiro was...''

''Grimmjow...'' He felt a hand on his own. It was Ichigo. ''Shiro was not a bad man. He just had something taken away from him. Something completely important to him and precious. I would have been like him as well... I think Urahara told you what happened after the incident. But I forgave Renji. I wanted to kill him. I wanted to destroy him. I wanted him to feel the same pain as me but. After I heard the yells from my family and friends and his apologies...'' Ichigo looked at Grimmjow his eyes dull once again and he smiled.

''I found that there were things much more important than revenge.''

* * *

**OH MY GOD SUCH A SAPPY WAY TO END THIS...**


End file.
